Chien Po
Chien Po is a character from Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. He is one of three aspiring warriors who joined the Imperial army of The Land of Dragons, alongside Ling and Yao. Chien Po has been shown to be naive, as he remains unaware of the fight between Sora, Donald, Ling, and Yao, only knocking them aside with his huge body. He appears to be a huge eater; proof of this is his large stature. His first line in the game also hints to his eating habits: "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today?" Yao then replies, "Knuckle sandwiches!" It is apparent that he would rather sit and have a good meal than to involve himself in the squabbles with his fellow soldiers, hence his size. Personality Chien Po is the calm, prophetic friend of Yao and Ling. When compared to his partners he is the most naïve; however, he is very good-natured and seeks to do no harm. Chien Po's main personality is that of a "gentle giant", while possessing immense strength, he prefers to remain neutral in many situations. Physical Appearance Chien Po is a large man in both height and weight that dresses in Chinese armor. Chien Po's armor is mostly colored in shades of blue and grey, and his helmet has a red tassel on top of it. Despite his large, round face, Chien Po's eyes, nose, mouth, and eyebrows are all quite small. His eyes are always squinted and he has rosy cheeks. He carries a jian with a gold guard and pommel and a black hand grip. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II Like Yao, Chien Po has a very minor role in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Chien Po first appears at the Encampment along with Yao and Ling. While Yao and Sora fight amongst themselves, Chien Po stands in the middle wondering what is for dinner. He later appears at the Summit, supporting Yao and Ling. After the defeat of Shan-Yu, Chien Po can be found outside of the Village Cave. During the credits, Chien Po and the others are seen spying on Mulan and Li Shang, who are about to kiss when they are interrupted by the Chien Po, Ling, and Yao toppling over. Origin Chien Po originates from the Disney movie Mulan. He is by far the tallest and most obese of the three with a bald head. His signature color is blue in the first film and green in the second film. He is very good-natured and would never do anything to upset anyone, making him the most ready to befriend Mulan. He also possesses great strength and can actually lift people, though demonstrates little control of this strength. In the second film, he falls in love with Princess Su, the youngest sister. The most childlike, she is easily swayed, and is soon convinced of Mei's opinions. She loves food as much as Chien Po, and when the group stops traveling for a while, she spends her time picking fruit from trees. Chien Po discovers this, and the two of them bond easily. He even saves her when the carriage ends up falling in the water. At the carnival, they both order food. de:Chien Po fr:Chien Po Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix